Such a technique has been disclosed that a gesture is used before a camera so as to expand a range of activities with real world within a field of view of the camera so that a user can enter the real world and augmented world at finer granularity and interact therewith.
This known method basically assumes such a form that a user holds a hand-held device with one hand and interacts with the hand-held device with his/her free hand.
When a user holds and operates a portable information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus cannot be fixed and a relative position between the user and the information processing apparatus may vary. The present embodiment performs appropriate recognition processing even in such a case.
An exemplary embodiment provides a portable information processing apparatus including an image pick-up portion, a recognition module recognizing a detection target including at least a part of a user within an image obtained by the image pick-up portion and outputting change over time in position of recognition of the detection target, a processing module performing processing in accordance with change over time in position of recognition of the detection target, and a correction module correcting change over time in position of the detection target output from the recognition module, in accordance with change in posture of the information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing apparatus may further include a detection portion detecting change in posture of the information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the detection portion may include a gyro sensor.
In the exemplary embodiment, the correction module may correct change over time in position of the detection target when a value detected by the detection portion satisfies a predetermined condition.
In the exemplary embodiment, the correction module may correct change over time in position of the detection target with an amount of change with a reference posture which is taken when recognition of the detection target by the recognition module is started.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by a portable information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes an image pick-up portion. The information processing program causes the information processing apparatus to perform the steps of recognizing a detection target including at least a part of a user within an image obtained by the image pick-up portion and outputting change over time in position of recognition of the detection target, performing processing in accordance with change over time in position of recognition of the detection target, and correcting the output change over time in position of the detection target in accordance with change in posture of the information processing apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system including a portable information processing apparatus. The information processing system includes an image pick-up portion and a processor executing an information processing program. The processor implements, by executing the information processing program, a recognition module recognizing a detection target including at least a part of a user within an image obtained by the image pick-up portion and outputting change over time in position of recognition of the detection target, a processing module performing processing in accordance with change over time in position of recognition of the detection target, and a correction module correcting change over time in position of the detection target output from the recognition module, in accordance with change in posture of the information processing apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method performed in a portable information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes an image pick-up portion. The information processing method includes the steps of recognizing a detection target including at least a part of a user within an image obtained by the image pick-up portion and outputting change over time in position of recognition of the detection target, performing processing in accordance with change over time in position of recognition of the detection target, and correcting the output change over time in position of the detection target in accordance with change in posture of the information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing method may further include the step of detecting change in posture of the information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the detecting step may include using a gyro sensor.
In the exemplary embodiment, the correcting step may include the step of correcting change over time in position of the detection target when a value detected by a detection portion satisfies a predetermined condition.
In the exemplary embodiment, the correcting step may include the step of correcting change over time in position of the detection target with an amount of change with a reference posture which is taken when recognition of the detection target is started.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.